dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El TV Kadsre 3
El TV Kadsre 3 (also known as ETVK3) is a third free-to-air television channel operated by El TV Kadsre. It was launched on June 27, 1983, the service's remit was to provide "innovate" young adult programming. Many of its programs are aimed at teens and adults with a target audience of viewers mostly between the ages of 18 to 34 years old. The channel free airs every day at 6:00 pm to 4:00 am. It timeshares with El TV Kadsre 24 (4:00 am to 6:00 pm). History El TV Kadsre 3 was launched with a dual El Kadsreian/Vicnoran broadcasting license. Its original studios were located in a converted chamber in the Tugaganda Fusa Castle in Tugaganda, which at the time was in ruins and being used for storage by the Vlokozu Union's state-owned businesses. In 1998, it's airtime was split between it, El TV Kadsre 24, and ETVKK. On February 2, 2018, after Mia de Jesus was appointed the head of ETVKK, she had ETVKK converted to a 24-hour channel, leaving only El TV Kadsre 24 time-sharing with El TV Kadsre 3. Programs Current programming News & Information * 60 Seconds (1983-present) El Kadsre Drama * Tomorrow (2014-present) * Back Side (2016-present) * Medical Circuit (2015-present) * Y2K (2016-present) * Nexo Fighters (2010-present) * Remnant (1984-present) * Holding On (2017-present) Imports drama * Stranger Things (US) (2016-present) * Glitch (AU) (2017-present) * The Missing (UK) (2015-present) * Peaky Blinders (UK) (2014-present) * Shooter (US) (2017-present) * Suits (US) (2011-present) * Twin Peaks (US) (2017-present) * Backwordz (VO) (2016-present) * Day 5 (US) (2016-present) * Escape The Night (US) (2016-present) Imports soap opera * Shortland Street (New Zealand) (1992-present) Imports science fiction * Doctor Who (UK) (1983-2001, 2005-present) El Kadsre comedy * Live At The Apollo El Kadsre (2007-present) * The Ugly Stick (2002-present) * Just for Laughs El Kadsre (1998-present) * The Roast (2013-present) Imports comedy * Red Dwarf (UK) (1988-2000, 2012-present) * Mr. D (CA) (2012-present) * Cuckoo (UK) (2012-present) * The Big Bang Theory (US) (2008-present) * Real Rob (US) (2017-present) * Chewing Gum (UK) (2015-present) * White Gold (UK) (2017-present) * Foursome (US) (2016-present) Imports animated * The Simpsons (US) (1991-2004, 2016-present) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (US) (1992-1996, 2017-present) * Rick & Morty (US) (2014-present) * Camp Camp (US) (2016-present) * Pop Team Epic (JP) (2018-present) Others * Face Inside (2005-present) * Body Hits (2011-present) * Awesome Super Tales (2012-present) * It's Good to Be Picaso (2015-present) * 2004: War and Utopia (2016-present) * Police Ten 7 El Kadsre (2003-present) * Weddings (VO) (2016-present) * The Footy Show (Australia) (1995-present) * Oddity Archive (US) (2015-present) * Rescue 911 (US) (1990-1997, 2018-present) Music * Rage (1984-present) * Triple J TV (2006-present) * Self Radio Presents (2004-present) Former programming Music * Top of The Pops (UK) (1983-1998) Slogans * Magic number (1983-present) *#MagicNumber (2015-present) See also Category:Fictional television channels Category:Television Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:1983 Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Television channels and stations established in 1983 Category:El TV Kadsre 3 Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:Television in El Kadsre